Total Drama Good Guy Island
by Thorobi
Summary: (Obikinoah) After all of Obi’s google docs got deleted, this story takes the heroes from his three most popular stories and pits them against each other! Will Dustin be left alone? Will Hyrum win Kim’s heart? And what is Bad Guy Island? (Rated K. 14/15 Players Remain!)


_A/N: New Story! (Don't worry, Thorobi Island isn't dead)_

_A/N 2: This isn't going to make any sense unless you go to Obikinoah's account and binge all his stories, so go do that right now. Do it! JUST DO IT!_

* * *

_Back in Brains, Brawn, and Beauty…_

Chris frowned. "Well, this sucks," he sighed.

"What?" asked the group of teens in front of him and the campfire.

"Obi just quit. Your contracts are terminated. No one's winning any money, and I just got fired. That's a lot to take in for me…" Chris said, massaging his temples.

"Oh, Chris, I didn't know you cared so much about the show and the contestants!" Dixie said.

"It's not that, trust me," Chris said, "I just can't believe I got fired."

Alysson rolled his eyes. "So what now?"

"I guess we send you all back home," Chris shrugged. "The helicopter should be here soon," he added.

"See you never," he said, stepping into a conveniently parked limo.

"Well that's bull-" Phoenix was cut off by a helicopter coming in close to the camp. "Get on!" a bull-horn shouted down to the contestants and jury.

"So much for this season," Corbin sighed.

_Brains, Brawn, and Beauty 2: Obinikus Island_

Hyrum got on the bus to leave and looked out at the empty island. He sighed.

Cliff patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss it," Hyrum said.

"We all will, dude. Keep in touch?" Cliff asked. Hyrum nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go get Kim's phone number," Hyrum said, walking to the back of the bus.

Danny glared out the window. "What's wrong, Danny?" Savannah asked, sitting down next to him.

"I just… I was going to win. And now, no one will," Danny said.

Savannah said, "Look, Danny, I know it's hard for you, it's hard for everyone. But, we had a fun time, and that's all we can take from this."

Danny grumbled and Savannah laughed.

Ralph saw Bao and waved him over. "Hey! Bao! I saved you a seat!"

Bao groaned. "That's weird… So did Lily," Bao said to Ralph.

"Oh," Ralph said, dejectedly.

"Actually, I didn't," Lily said. "I wanted to sit with Lene."

Lene waved.

Ralph started waving again. "Bao! You can sit here now!"

"I can't wait for this to be over…" Bao murmured.

_When Worlds Collide: Collide Island_

Keanu waved to Bri and Isaac from his boat, and said, "I hope we will see each other again soon!"

Bri smiled and Isaac yelled, "Hasta luego!"

Keanu looked up and saw a helicopter land. "Wait, what?" he said, confused. He started to row back to the island and the chopper took off.

"Dang it."

_When Worlds Collide: Worlds Island_

Nalin turned to see Bri, Dustin, and Isaac on the helicopter, and sighed. "You guys voted out Keanu?" he asked.

Bri shook her head. "He took a boat out to the water. I don't think he knew there was going to be a helicopter," she said.

Nalin laughed. "Classic Keanu," he said smiling. "I wish I got to tell him goodbye… He was my best friend," Nalin said.

Bri smiled and said, "I have a feeling this isn't goodbye."

**_Present Day:_**

Bri sat up, woken by a phone call from Obi. "Uh… hello?" she said, confused.

"Hey! This is Obi, the producer of your When Worlds Collide experience, calling to give you a second chance. What say ye?"

Bri said, "Is there money again?"

Obi said, "Well, here's the thing. We canceled three seasons of Total Drama. So… We have three seasons' worth of money. Yes, there will be a prize of $300,000."

Bri almost dropped her phone. "Yes! I'll play!"

Obi said, "Great! See you in a few!"

"Oh, one more thing, Obi, will Keanu be there?" Bri asked.

"Five contestants from each season will return. Those five are people that weren't voted out, so he definitely could be. But so could Koh, Isaac, Dustin, Javier, et cetera et cetera," Obi explained, "I guess you'll see when you get here."

**_Earlier that Day:_**

Obi turned to Thor and said, "So, I'm thinking about doing another season."

Thor said, "That's cool," not looking up from his Clash Royale game.

"And I lost the script for the other seasons, plus Chris quit," Obi added.

"That's too bad," Thor said.

"So I was thinking I need a new host," Obi said.

"You do," Thor said.

"But not you, right?" Obi asked.

"No, no, no, we know how that worked out," Thor said. "We **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**."

"Right, of course. So you should just be a contestant?" Obi asked.

"What?" Thor looked up from his phone.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to be on the show," Obi said.

"It has been a goal of mine, so... I'll accept. On one condition," Thor warned.

"Let me hear it," Obi said.

"You come too," Thor said.

"Uh… Deal."

**_One Week Later:_**

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Obi's returning show, Total Drama… Good Guy Island! I'm your host, Connor, returning from When Worlds Collide!**_

_**"After the accidental deletion of all of Obi's TD stories, he made a new season with thirteen returning players plus himself and Thor.**_

_**"All of these players had amazing game play, and they all gained Obi's favor as heroic players. Here they come!"**_

Dixie smiled as she stepped off the Brains, Brawn, and Beauty bus. "Well butter me up and call me a biscuit! I'm back in business baby!" she yelled.

Obi stepped off behind her. "I'm just getting started," he sighed.

Obi stood 5'11" wearing a pink Vans windbreaker and gray pants. He had curly, brown hair and brown eyes. He called back to Thor. "Hey, Thooor, get off! We're here!"

"This is so exciting, dude!" Obi said, nudging the groggy Thor.

"Oh yeah. So exciting," Thor said.

Thor was tall and incredibly handsome, with a chiseled jawline and perfectly tanned skin. His wavy black hair flowed in the wind, and when he smiled, it caused all the ladies (and some of the fellas) to faint. He was dressed in a crisp white polo and khaki shorts, showing off his sculpted legs.

"So, which are you two? Brain, Brawn, or Beauty?" Dixie asked.

"Clearly all three," the hosts said in perfect unison.

Arnold and Alysson hopped off.

"Interesting," Alysson said.

"A Brain, a Brawn, and a Beauty, and two _poseurs_. Nearly perfect balance!" he said.

Thor glared at him. "Don't make me pull out Mjolnir on you," he threatened.

"Pull what?"

"Mjolnir."

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze!"

A helicopter landed, with five teens jumping off. One landed on his face. He stood up. "Well, I've been worse," he sighed, putting away his signature vlogging camera.

"Hey, you weren't shot in the arm," his friend said, elbowing him.

"Not on the show, at least," the vlogger said.

"So when?" the other asked.

"Okay, still never," the vlogger said.

"That's what I thought, Cliff," the kid laughed.

"Uh, who are you guys?" asked Dixie.

"I'm Hyrum. This is CliffKell, the YT star," Hyrum said, pointing at the vlogger.

"That's cool and all, but does there happen to be a ruggedly handsome poker player on your helicopter?" Dixie asked.

"Nope, sorry, just me," Cliff shrugged.

Hyrum laughed again.

The other three BBB2 players walked over to Hyrum and Cliff. "Hyrum! You're back!" Kim cheered. Hyrum smiled. "Fancy seeing you here," he said.

She pulled him in for a hug. "Who else is here? I kinda blanked out on the flight…" Hyrum said.

Ralph ran over and pulled the four in for a hug. "That's… kinda tight, dude," Cliff said.

Bullshark walked over and patted Ralph's shoulder. "Count me in, dawg," he said.

Cliff fell down when Ralph let go. "Oof, that hurt," he gasped.

Cliff said, "I don't think there are any Brains here," he counted.

Kim shrugged. "Maybe they weren't good guys. Remember Carter? He seemed like a villain to me," Kim said.

"What about Brian?" Cliff asked.

"Hey, we have a good team here," Hyrum said, "Let's just appreciate that we're back together."

The final team came in on a boat. Bri walked off and said, "Frankly I'm glad that you're back, Isaac." Isaac said, "Same here. I know our alliance got a little testy, but we should be rock solid now. Right?"

Bri nodded. Nalin said, "I just wish that I had been in that alliance."

"The Bermuda Triangle is not something you want to get in on," Bri reassured him.

"Besides, we're in a four person alliance now, Team Worlds!" Isaac smiled.

"Four?" Nalin asked.

Dustin stood next to his team and said, "Hey, forgetting about me already? Wow,"

Nalin said, "I didn't forget. We're supposed to have five…"

At that moment, Connor landed in another helicopter and said, _**"He thought it would be fun to make you guys wait. Please welcome Keanu back!"**_

Keanu jumped off the chopper and waved. "Keanu!" his team yelled, running over. He was embraced in a five-person hug and he started laughing. "You had me worried!" Nalin said. "Well, that's everyone's payback for leaving without me the first time," Keanu said, laughing.

Bri play-hit him. "It wasn't our fault you wanted to row back to Hawaii!" she said.

**_"So, you know your teams. The Brains, Brawn and Beauty team is Okamua. WWC team, you're Kalua. The second Brains, Brawn and Beauty team is Kekolu,"_**

Keanu said, "That's Hawaiian for first, second, and third."

_**"Yes. Yes it is. Well, we have an island of heroes, but one of you will have to leave shortly. The first challenge will be here tomorrow, but for now, go reconnect with your teammates."**_

**Confession Cam: In Which The Players Are Introduced (Re-Introduced?)**

Alysson: A good guy? That isn't how I thought I'd be remembered, y'all. But I'm not complaining. I'm ready to finally win that money, and you'd better believe that no one is standing in my way._ (He snaps his fingers)_

Arnold: I'm competitive by nature, so these games are addictive for me. I'm glad to be back, and with the prize bigger than ever, it's just going to push me to win.

Dixie: I moved out from the farm last year to go to college, so I could definitely use the cash, but more than that, I just want the validation of winning this time around. Especially since I'm missing a lot of school right now.

Obi: After being on the production team for so long and even doing a stint as host, I'm just excited to be playing for the first time. I don't care if I win; I just want the experience. Then again, I don't know if any of us are just in it for the money. I mean, it was my production team's money to begin with...

Thor: I'm totally in it for the money.

* * *

Bri: Good Guy Island? Me? Why? Oh… It was that thing where I saved Keanu, and then we were almost an item, and I stuck true with the alliance...

Dustin: I don't want to be here. Total Drama kinda sucks. So… can I leave?

Isaac: Of course I was selected for Good Guy Island. I may be the most heroic one here! And I intend to prove it. (He salutes) There will be no wrongdoing on this team- I'll make sure of it!

Keanu: Good vibes. That's all I'm getting from this season, dude.

Nalin: _(He smirks)_ I've made some mistakes while playing, but this time I definitely want to focus on a solid strategic game. I played too passively in When Worlds Collide, and I want to be a force to reckon with this time. Of course, a humble, calm force, but a force nonetheless. This monk won't take nothing from no one.

* * *

Bullshark: Glad to be back, dawg._ (He shrugs) _That's all I gotta say.

Cliff: When I got the call, I was like: Yeah, bro, let's do it! My entire career as CliffKell is based on exposure, so… sign me up!

Hyrum: All right. I haven't seen Kim in a year, and now that I'm back, I'm not going to waste my time on strategy of any kind. My only goal in being here is to make sure she falls for me this time. It's all right, as long as I do well in challenges, who's going to vote for me?

Kim:_ (She frowns) _Hey… how come there are _twelve_ guys and _three_ girls? That's not exactly fair. As for my team? They're all right. I'm glad Hyrum's back._ (She giggles)_

Ralph: Finally! I'm back! It's time to show the whole world that I was an evil genius the whole time!_ (He chuckles deeply)_ I'm kidding! My brother Ralph Senior told me to say that. Stupid as ever, this guy._ (He points to himself and grins) _And by this guy, I mean Ralph.

**End Confession**

Obi and Thor were chilling out on the beach.

"So, obviously we're in an alliance, right?" Thor asked Obi.

"Yeah!" Obi high-fived him. "These hosts are going to take the game by storm."

"Can't wait," Thor smirked. "But who to vote out… if we lose, that is?"

"I think the real question is who do we add to the alliance," Obi corrected. "If we don't work fast, the other three could form their own alliance. All three of them were on the same season, and we're outsiders."

"Fair," Thor agreed. "How about Dixie?"

"I got the vibe that she and Arnold were tight," Obi replied. "Plus, those two are great athletes. If we take them to the merge, that wouldn't be good."

"The merge is so faaaaar away," Thor groaned.

"Just thinking ahead," Obi said.

"So who's left to align with?"

"You're not going to like this," Obi warned. "Alysson."

"No," Thor said simply. "Nope-ity nope nope. I'm not working with that silver-haired loony."

"Just for one vote," Obi said. "Then, if you really want, we can take him out after."

"Nope," Thor crossed his arms.

"Thor. Do you want to go home first?" Obi asked. "That's what I thought. Put your ego aside for this one vote, please."

Thor went silent. He sighed. "Fine. You're asking him, though."

"Awesome," Obi grinned.

**Confession Cam: THOROBI RIDES AGAIN!**

Obi: Boom! First alliance of the season, and I think it's a pretty solid one, as well. Now all I have to do is talk to Alysson, and we're golden.

Thor:_ (He brushes some sand off his shirt_) I preferred it when we had showers. I bet the production camp has a great shower… And about Alysson. Not sticking with him. No way. I just said I would to get Obi off my back.

**End Confession**

Kim and Hyrum were sitting in the dining hall, awkwardly staring at each other.

"So-" Hyrum began.

"Hey-" Kim said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"You go first," they said at the same time, before laughing again.

Hyrum ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking about you last year."

"Oh?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "Me too, a little."

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hyrum waggled his eyebrows.

"I think I am," Kim agreed.

Hyrum blinked with surprise. "Really? I was expecting this to be a lot harder."

"Really?" Kim asked. "I mean, it's just an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"Well, isn't that what you were thinking about?"

Hyrum coughed. "Y… yeah. An alliance! Of course!"

"Awesome!" Kim grabbed Hyrum's hand and squeezed it. "Let's talk later if we lose."

"Sounds good," Hyrum grinned dopily.

**Confession Cam: Alliance-zoning is now a thing**

Kim: Hyrum was acting a little weird. I wonder if he's changed over the course of last year… _(She giggles) _Probably not. He's still the same old Hyrum.

Hyrum:_ (He clenches his fists in the air)_ An alliance! Of course she wanted an alliance! How could I have been so- No, you've still got a whole season, Hyrum. Don't panic.

**End Confession**

"Bro," Keanu said to Nalin.

"Bro," Nalin said to Keanu.

"Broski," Keanu said to Nalin.

"Brotein," Nalin said to Keanu.

"Brosicle."

"Broseidon."

"Brotato chip."

"Barack Brobama."

"Brototype."

"Brocean."

"Brohemian Rhapsody."

"Bromo Sapien."

"Han Brolo."

"Double-stuffed Broreo."

"Abroham Lincoln."

"Bro…" Nalin sighed. "Man, I give up."

Keanu laughed. "I could've gone all day."

**Brofession Cam:**

Keanu: I'm glad that Nalin and I are still such good friends after so long apart. We've got this bond, you know? We're… we're… bros!

Nalin: Part of playing aggressively is still forming relationships… and keeping up the relationships I've formed. It was good to chat with Keanu, even if we didn't 'chat' so much as do… whatever that was. What's Han Brolo mean? I think it's a movie reference.

**End Confession**

"Here! This is the perfect spot!" Arnold declared.

Dixie and Alysson stopped with him in a forested clearing.

"Just a random part of the forest. Exactly like every other random part of the forest. Got it," Alysson said sarcastically.

"Be nice," Dixie admonished him.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Alysson asked.

"Setting up camp, of course," Arnold explained. "Dixie, can you grab that big stick there?"

"But… we have cabins," Alysson frowned.

"Yeah, but we're on an island," Arnold replied. "Isn't it better to make our own path?"

"Sure, mountain man," Alysson brushed some dirt off himself. "I prefer cabins. Actually, I prefer five-star hotels, but cabins are acceptable, given the circumstances."

"Here's your branch," Dixie lugged a sizable branch on her shoulder. When she turned, she accidentally hit Alysson with the back of it. The boy fell over.

"Ugh!" Alysson stood up quickly. "I have to change my clothes."

He stormed away.

"All right. I'm going to work on a fire pit," Arnold declared.

"Hey, we're good, right? Voting-wise?" Dixie asked Arnold.

"Of course," Arnold replied.

**Confession Cam: Voting wise? I sure hope you are…**

Alysson: Hm? Oh, yeah. Dixie and Arnold are two of my close friends. Closest on this season, that's for sure. I'm not treating them badly; I treat everyone that way. It worked, right? I mean, I'm on "Good Guy Island".

Dixie: Arnold is a bit crazy about the outdoors, but he's a smart guy all-around. Plus, he's an honest, blunt kind of guy. I'll stick with him, at least for now.

Arnold: I like nature. Is that really so wrong?

**End Confession**

"We're rolling, dawg," Bullshark said, holding Cliff's camera.

"What's up, Cliffgang! Cliffsquad! Cliff… whatever you're calling yourselves!" Cliff shouted. "I'm CliffKell, and this is the ultimate human-launch-vine-swing-backflip extravaganza!"

"Can I throw you now?" Ralph was holding Cliff fireman-style.

"On the count of three," Cliff explained. "When I say three, throw me."

"Wait, what number?" Ralph stared at the ground, mentally counting.

"Three," Cliff repeated.

Ralph threw Cliff. He sailed over to a tree, aiming for the vine hanging from a branch. Unfortunately, Ralph's aim wasn't great, and Cliff sailed right into the trunk.

Bullshark laughed but quickly turned it into a cough. "You a'aight, dude?"

"That… was…" Cliff slowly got up. "Awesome! You got the whole thing on film, right?"

"Yeah…?" Bullshark frowned.

"Epic!" Cliff raised his hand for a high-five. Bullshark began to accept it, but it was Ralph who slapped Cliff's hand.

"That throw was 100-percent verified Cliffalicious," Cliff told Ralph.

"I threw on three!" Ralph said excitedly.

"Heck yeah you did!" Cliff fist-pumped. "Come on, let's go find other things you can throw me into!"

The two boys ran off.

"I'll just hold onto this camera, then…" Bullshark frowned.

**Confession Cam: Cameraman-zoning is now a thing**

Cliff: I didn't appreciate Ralph's brute strength enough when we were on our first season together. I just didn't realize that he can use it to throw me into so much stuff! And maybe over stuff, just for some variation.

Ralph: Cliff is funny. I hope I showed I could have been a Brain, seeing as how I counted to three and all.

Bullshark: I ain't too sure 'bout this, man… I just feel like I'm on the outside of this new team. Ralph is tight with Cliff, who's tight with Hyrum, who's tight with Kim. Where does that leave me? The first boot on this team, that's where. Man, I thought they liked me. This all is just Bull-...shark.

**End Confession**

"There you are," Bri said to Dustin, who was in the boys' cabin.

"Uh, are you even allowed in here?" Dustin panicked.

"Don't care," Bri shrugged. "You and I are in an alliance now."

"Are we?" Dustin asked.

"Yes," Bri turned around and walked away.

"Stop right there!" Isaac jumped down from the roof.

"What the actual f-" Bri stopped herself. "Why?"

"I'm monitoring for any sign of injustice! And it feels like you bullied poor Dustin into an alliance!" Isaac declared. "That will not stand!"

"Not even if you're in it, too?"

Isaac frowned. "Okay, fine."

"Hey!" Dustin protested.

"But seriously, you're not allowed in here," Isaac said to Bri.

_**"He's right, you know,"**_ Connor's voice came over the intercom. _**"Also, it's time for a challenge, so hustle up!"**_

"Good chat, alliance," Bri declared, before leaving the cabin.

**Confession Cam: Check your roofs, kids.**

Bri: Dustin and Isaac are perfect alliance partners, mostly because they're the first two people I came across…_ (She goes red) _Look, I didn't put much time into this! I just wanted to do something strategic for once!

Dustin: Glad to know that Isaac's only against injustice if it's an injustice against him. _(He groans)_ I don't want to be in an alliance at all, much less with Malibu Beach Bri and Batman Complex.

Isaac: I would've jumped down there in the next couple minutes, anyway. It gets sore up in the rafters.

**End Confession**

**_"It's challenge time! Grab your friends and bring some boots, because it's about to get a little messy…_**

_**"Three of you are going to be walking through these mud puddles looking for puzzle pieces. The pieces are big, but you will all be blindfolded. The other two players will be waiting for you to return with the five pieces. Then, they will put the puzzle together, also blindfolded. The first two teams to finish will be staying complete for now! The last team will sadly have to say goodbye to one of their players… Let's get to the game!"**_

Obi said, "I'm good at puzzles, I could build it."

"Same. Also my hair does not look good brown," Alysson nodded.

Thor said, "So Dixie, Arnold, and I will look for the pieces."

"Remember, there are only five, so count and come back with all of them," Alysson said.

The three nodded and ran to the mud puddles, then put on their blindfolds.

Hyrum turned to his team. "Who's doing what?"

Bullshark said, "I ain't walkin' through mud. These are brand new Jordans, man!"

Kim said, "I guess Bullshark and I are doing the puzzle?"

Cliff shrugged. "As long as it's not Ralph, I'm happy," he said.

Ralph smiled. "I'm happy, too!" he said, apparently not hearing what Cliff had said.

The team split up and put on their blindfolds.

Bri pointed at Keanu and said, "You'll do the mud thing, probably Dustin and Isaac, too, and Nalin will do the puzzle with me!"

Dustin said, "Um, I'm actually pretty good at puzzles."

"While blindfolded?" Bri asked.

"Probably as good as you," Dustin remarked.

"Well, then I'll switch you with Nalin," Bri said.

"I am good at puzzles," Nalin said.

Bri sighed, and said, "Fine. I'll switch with Dustin. Let's go, Keanu. Isaac?"The other two parts of the Bermuda Triangle followed suit, following Bri.

Bri trudged off into the mud and fell in. "Ow!" she cried.

"What happened?" Keanu asked, turning around, still blindfolded.

"I tripped!" she huffed.

"On what?" Keanu asked.

"I think it's a… puzzle piece!" she said, feeling the piece.

Keanu smiled, not that anyone could see.

Dixie felt around in the mud, and felt something moving. It grabbed her hand and she stifled a scream. "Relax! It's just me," said Thor.

"Oh," Dixie blushed.

**Confession Cam: Remember Daeden, anyone?**

Dixie: He's cute, but I have a boyfriend. Plus, I didn't know he was holding my hand!

**End Confession**

Thor said, "Sorry, Dixie, didn't see you there."

Dixie chuckled then tripped. "Whoa! Careful," Thor said, as he caught Dixie.

"How'd you do that? You're wearing a blindfold, right?" Dixie asked.

Thor said, "Lightning-fast reflexes."

Dixie… double-blushed?

Luckily, no one saw.

Keanu stuck his hand in mud and then said, "Hmm… I've got an idea, guys!"

**Confession Cam: Hawaiian Roller Coaster**

Keanu: I remembered that I used to go spearfishing at night. This was kind of like that, because I'm looking for something in the dark while swimming. Why was I spearfishing at night? Hey, no judging.

**End Confession**

Keanu dove into the mud, swimming around, feeling for pieces. "Ggg wbbb!" he yelled.

"What?!" called everyone out of the mud.

Keanu came up for air, and said, "Got one!"

Isaac and Bri cheered.

**Confession Cam: No gold, no glory**

Isaac: Two down, three to go! And maybe I'll find some next.

**End Confession**

Dixie felt something with her foot. It wasn't Thor's foot.

"Hey, guys, I think I found a piece!" she said.

She picked it up. "We need three more!" she said.

"Make that two!" Arnold cheered, holding up a piece.

"Did you find one?" Dixie asked.

"Oh, right, you have a blindfold on…" Arnold mumbled. "Yep, I have one," he said, louder.

Ralph bumped into Hyrum, who yelped. "Whoa! Who is that?" Hyrum asked.

"Hi! I'm Ralph!" said Ralph.

"Hey, Ralph, it's Hyrum," Hyrum said.

"No, I just said, it's Ralph," Ralph said.

"I meant, I'm Hyrum," Hyrum sighed.

"Oh. I'm Ralph!" Ralph said, cheerily. Hyrum laughed in spite of himself.

Cliff said, "Guys, I found a piece!"

"I found Ralph," Hyrum said.

"Me too!" said Ralph.

Cliff said, "We need some more. How many have you guys found?"

"None," Hyrum said.

"Four," said Ralph.

"What?!" Hyrum and Cliff asked.

"One, two, three, four!" Ralph counted aloud.

**Confession: You say count, I say how high**

Ralph: Good thing I didn't find five! That would've been rough… I can't count that high.

**End Confession**

The three Kekolu members ran back to their puzzle, as fast as they could. They only fell twice.

Bri felt something grab her leg. "Ah f@#$! What is that?!" she asked.

Keanu stood up and said, "Oh that's my bad."

Bri slapped him. "Hey! It was an accident," Keanu frowned.

"Sorry, Keanu. I'm a little on edge right now," Bri apologized.

Isaac stood up and said, "Finally! I found one!"

Hyrum and Ralph bumped into each other again. "Ow!" Hyrum yelled.

"I hear Hyrum!" Kim cheered.

"Really? He just said 'ow'. That's a little weird, man," Bullshark said.

**Confession Cam: It's not creepy if you like him. Oh wait, yes it is.**

Kim: I know it sounded weird. Maybe I just hear Hyrum say Ow a lot. Bullshark doesn't know!

**End Confession**

"Bullshark, if they're coming back, that means that they're done!"

"Oh, right. It's good!" Bullshark said.

Ralph dropped the pieces in front of Bullshark. "I put my pieces on the table," Ralph said.

"What table?" Kim asked. "I've been standing here for ten minutes. There's no table!"

"Then… The ground, I guess. The pieces are on the ground. The ground in front of Bullshark," Ralph explained.

**Confession Cam: Redundancy is pretty redundant**

Hyrum: It's weird they say that Ralph's so dumb. He sounds like my 1000 word count essays.

**End Confession**

Cliff held out his puzzle piece and heard Bullshark say, "Got it, man."

Cliff, Ralph, and Hyrum stood back. "Aaand now we wait," Cliff said promptly.

Bri held back a disgusted shriek when she fell face first in the mud.

**Confession Cam: Uh… Obi, are you sure about this?**

Bri: Okay, so the theme is Good Guy Island. So I'm being a better person. Or, trying at least. When I remember. But I'm always going to be a good guy in Keanu's head, so there's one vote in my pocket. Isaac, however, will be a little harder to convince. And Dustin hated my guts, since we were about to vote him out again.

**End Confession**

Keanu helped her up and said, "You okay, Isaac?"

Bri laughed. "It's Bri, Keanu," she said.

Keanu said, "Oh! How's the puzzle hunting going?"

Bri laughed again. "You've been here the whole time. I found one, you found one, we're still waiting for Isaac's good karma to manifest itself in the form of a-"

"Puzzle piece!" Isaac called out.

"And that's three!" Keanu cheered.

Dixie stuck her foot in a deep hole, then felt around the bottom. "That's a piece!" she said, excited. "Someone find the last one, quick!" she shouted.

Arnold dove in and came up a few seconds later. "Done, and done!"

"Go, go, go!" Thor yelled, running back, empty-handed.

**Confession Cam: Hey, Arnold!**

Arnold: So, I had a blindfold on, but if I remember what I heard, then… Dixie found three, and I found two. So… Thor found zero. I'm no genius, but I am a Brain, and it seems like Thor doesn't really add a whole lot to our balance…

**End Confession**

The Okamua team ran back to the puzzle-makers, Obi and Alysson.

"I hear mud sloshing around in Walmart shoes. I think our team's back," observed Alysson.

"You can hear Walmart shoes?" Obi asked.

"I can hear Walmart in general," Alysson remarked.

"Hey, guys," Thor said.

"Here are the puzzle pieces," Dixie said, handing them over.

Alysson and Obi quickly began putting the puzzle together.

"And it looks like team Kalua is last, Okamua and Kekolu are working on their puzzles!" Connor announced.

"Thanks, Connor," Bri said, annoyed.

Isaac said, "Hey, guys, está bien! I have the fourth piece!"

Bri took a deep breath. "We need one more, who can find it?"

Keanu dove back into the mud.

Bri started feeling around, feeling for a puzzle piece.

Keanu re-surfaced and yelled, "Found i-"

"Got it!" Bri said, snatching it out of Keanu's hands. "Oh, sorry, Keanu, can't see, blindfold," she hastily explained.

"It's okay, we're done now," Keanu said, running back.

Kim pushed the last piece into place. "Got it, Jeff! I mean, Connor!" she yelled.

**_"Kekolu thinks they have it! They do!" _**Connor yelled.

The team took off their blindfolds and cheered.

"Alliance hug!" Kim yelled, hugging Hyrum.

**Confession Cam: Uh……**

Hyrum: Are you supposed to call out, "Alliance Hug?"

**End Confession**

"Team hug!" Ralph yelled, enveloping his team in his arms. "Yup! Thanks, Ralph!" Cliff squeaked.

**_"Second place could still be far off, though! Hold in there, Kalua!"_**

Obi pushed his last piece into place. "I feel a big hole, Alysson," he frowned.

Alysson said, "What?! Where?"

They felt it and huffed.

"What happened? You guys said you had all five!" Alysson yelled. "The last thing I said before you left was to count the pieces!" he stomped his foot. Obi let out a yelp as Alysson's shoe came down on his own.

"I don't know what happened!" Arnold yelled back.

**Confession Cam: *He sweeps you off your feet***

Dixie: Um… I might have some insight on what happened…

_Camera rewinds to Dixie tripping._*

Thor said, "Sorry, Dixie, didn't see you there."

Dixie chuckled then tripped. "Whoa! Careful," Thor said, as he caught Dixie.

"How'd you do that? You're wearing a blindfold, right?" Dixie asked.

Thor said, "Lightning-fast reflexes."

Dixie… double-blushed?

Luckily, no one saw. Unluckily, no one saw Dixie drop her piece as she tripped.

_Camera fasts forward to Dixie grabbing her second piece*_

Dixie felt something with her foot. It wasn't Thor's foot.

"Hey, guys, I think I found a piece!" she said.

She picked it up. "We need three more!" she said. It was the same piece. She tossed it to the side, where she would grab it later.

Dixie: Oops. Is it too late to blame the overly-dashing ex-co-host that caught me when I fell? It is? ...Obi and Alysson don't know that.

**End Confession**

"Oh! Thor did you grab your piece when we left the pit?" Dixie asked.

"What piece?" Thor asked.

Obi groaned.

**Confession Cam: Bro Peace before Puzzle Piece**

Obi: I want to help Thor out, what with us being the outsiders and all, but he's not helping himself.

**End Confession**

The three piece-chasers ran back to the puddles. "Cue the Walmart shoes," Alysson said.

"Shut up!" Arnold yelled back.

The Kalua team ran into Nalin and Dustin, handing them the pieces.

"Let's do this, man!" Dustin said.

"Ready when you are," Nalin responded.

"Where could it be?" Dixie said, stumbling around in the puddle.

Arnold felt around and said, "It's not here."

"It's not in my general area," Thor said.

"...And this should go here…" Dustin said, placing a third piece in the puzzle.

"Found it!" Arnold yelled suddenly. "Let's go!" Thor added.

They arrived just in time to hear Dustin yell, "Done!"

**_"Kalua says they're done! And they are! Good job, guys! I'm only slightly biased since I hosted your season…"_**

Everyone took off their blindfolds. Thor patted Obi's back, who sighed. "So close, man," Obi said.

"It was our fault, not your guys's," Thor said to his pal.

"That means I'll be seeing you later tonight, Omakua. Get your stuff and gather your pride. Go back to camp and hope it's not you. Later, guys!"

**Confession Cam: So now what?**

Arnold: It's not hard, this vote. I'm considering leaving Obi out of it, because I don't want him to know I'm voting for his best friend. Hopefully he'll understand.

Obi: This is difficult. I've always told myself that I would have my ally's back. But I don't think my vote's enough to save him.

Dixie: I feel bad, but at the same time, I feel safe. I came back with four puzzle pieces, so, not my fault. On the other hand, I dropped the puzzle piece that cost us the challenge. So, maybe my fault?

**End Confession**

Thor, handsome as always, meandered along the island until he came across two very certain people.

"Dixie! Arnold! Just who I wanted to see!" He greeted.

"Hm?" Arnold looked up from where he and Dixie were attempting to make a fire. "Oh, hey, Thor."

**Confession Cam: Thor… does stuff!**

Thor: So I know I agreed to that alliance with Obi and Alysson… but there's no way I'm staying with Alysson, even if we have a majority! So… here we are.

**End Confession**

"Would you two be willing to vote for Alysson tonight?" Thor asked the pair.

"Alysson?" Dixie repeated.

"The one and only," Thor replied. "Look, what does he really add to the team? Intelligence? Between the rest of us, we have it in spades. Strength? That's what we have Dix here for."

Dixie went red as Thor winked at her.

"I don't know. I hate to vote out anyone, but if we have to choose someone… why not Alysson?" Thor shrugged. "Anyway, laters."

He pointed finger guns at them before strolling away.

**Confession Cam: Finger guns never went out of style**

Arnold: So it looks like Dixie and I have some power here. If Thor wants to vote for Alysson, that seems like an easy vote. But… the easy vote isn't always the right one. I'll consider my options.

Dixie: You have a boyfriend, Dixie. You have a boyfriend, Dixie. You have...

**End Confession**

"There you are, Thor!" Obi said. "We've been waiting for you for like three hours!"

"Ten minutes," Alysson translated.

"Same thing!"

"Sorry I'm late," Thor said as he entered the clearing where the other two boys were. "So- what's the plan? Dixie or Arnold?"

"I'm partial to Arnold," Alysson said, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Me too," Obi agreed. "Just because we need Dixie's strength to win more challenges."

"Yeah, it's better to vote out the people who don't add anything to the team, amiright?" Thor winked at the camera.

"...We all saw that," Alysson deadpanned.

"I'm just excited to vote for Arnold," Thor shrugged.

"Then let's do it! This should go off without a hitch," Obi rubbed his hands together.

**Confession Cam: Or should it?**

Obi: Man, I'm excited to be playing the game for the first time! Watching from the sidelines is nothing like actually experiencing it. (_He grins)_

Alysson: I'm a little conflicted here, y'all. On the one hand, I don't trust Thor for a second. On the other hand, I do trust Obi, and Thor and Obi are practically best friends. What to do, what to do…"

**End Confession**

**_"Welcome to your first elimination, Okamua!" _**Connor said. _**"You guys are here after an epic fail during the challenge."**_

"We're way better hosts than this chump," Thor muttered to Obi.

_**"I won't waste any more of your time. Let's read the votes!"**_

The five contestants looked at each other, nervous.

**_"The first vote… Arnold!"_**

"Wait, really?" Arnold asked, surprised.

**_"The second vote… Alysson!"_**

"Huh?" Obi turned to Thor. "Did you vote for Alysson?"

**_"The third vote… Thor!"_**

"Only because I knew he was going to vote for me!" Thor protested. "But it's all right, man. I got Arnold and Dixie on my side!"

Alysson gasped. He turned accusingly on Dixie and Arnold. "Seriously? I thought we were going to stick together!"

Dixie frowned. "Alysson…"

**_"The fourth vote… and the fifth… are for…"_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_"...Thor!"_**

Dixie grinned. "We did stick together."

Alysson sighed with relief. "I knew I could count on you."

"Brains, Brawns, and Beauties have each others' backs," Arnold agreed.

Thor was in a state of shock.

**_"Thor, I'm afraid you've been eliminated. If anyone wants to come see him off, come with me to the Dock of Shame,"_** Connor said simply.

* * *

Obi and Alysson came to the Dock of Shame with Connor and Thor.

"Seriously?" Thor said to Alysson. "Him I can understand," he said as he nodded at Obi. "But you?"

"Look," Alysson said. "I know that we didn't get along, but now, none of that matters…. Because I kicked your strategic butt! Ha!"

"Ugh," Thor groaned and turned to Obi. "Sorry for going behind your back and leaving you on the outside of a majority alliance."

Obi shrugged. "I'll make do. I'm not out yet."

**_"Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you, Thor."_** The Boat of Losers sailed up to the dock. _**"Any last words before you board?"**_

Thor glanced at Connor. "Yeah. You kinda suck at hosting. If you need any tips, just give me a ring."

_**"Oh, there aren't any phones where you're going…"**_ Connor said mysteriously.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Thor asked as Connor unceremoniously shoved him into the boat. "Connor!" He cried out as the boat began sailing away. "What's that supposed to mean? What's that…" he continued to shout until he couldn't be heard.

_**"You two can get back to camp now," **_Connor told Obi and Alysson. The two boys left.

_**Confession Cam: One down…**_

Arnold: Look. At the end of the day, what Thor said about Alysson adding nothing to the team was right, but I don't recall Thor contributing much today either. And since Thor and Obi are probably in an alliance… well, it just made more sense to push the vote against Thor. The best part is, now Dixie and I can choose who, out of Obi and Alysson, goes next. _(He sighs contentedly) _Power is good.

**End Confession**

_"So, after all is said and done, a former host's experience wasn't enough to save him. What will happen next? Find out on… Total! Drama! Good Guy **Island!"** _

* * *

**The Votes:**

Alysson: I'm really stuck here. Is anyone even going to vote for Thor if I do?_ (He shrugs) _Eh, whatever. Thor it is. If we have to do a re-vote, I'll vote for Arnold then.

Arnold: Thor, this team is about Brains, Brawns, and Beauty. And honestly, you claimed to have all three, but to me, I just see beauty, and that's not exactly helpful to the Okamua Tribe. Seriously though, that's one good-looking son-of-a-gun.

Dixie: My vote is for Thor. Even if Arnold didn't want to vote for him, I still would have. Because he's a little… distracting. _(She goes red)_

Obi: I'm feeling pumped about this vote! Once Arnold goes home this alliance will have all the power! Oh yeah, I vote Arnold.

Thor: I've been waiting to say this all day… I vote for Alysson!

**Total: 3 Votes Thor, 1 Vote Alysson, 1 Vote Arnold.**

* * *

Thor sighed as he rode in the Boat of Losers.

"Eliminated first. I don't believe it," he grumbled. "Why couldn't I have just sucked it up and voted with the alliance?"

Suddenly, the boat came to a stop.

"This is your stop," the driver said.

"...This isn't a hotel," Thor frowned.

He was staring at an island, filled with craggy rocks and cliffs. There was a path of torches leading into the heart of the island.

Slowly, Thor got out of the boat and walked down the path of torches. He looked around once more- there were very few trees; the land looked uninhabitable.

"Two paths?" Thor looked as the torch path split into two. There was a sign where they diverged, which Thor read.

"If your Total Drama journey is done, take the left path," Thor read aloud. "But if you want a chance to get back in the game, take the path on the right."

"Difficult choice," he snorted sarcastically, before walking down the path on the right.

**Confession Cam: Nani?**

Thor: I don't know what to expect here… all I know is that it's dark, wet, and miserable. Sort of like my last photoshoot.

**End Confession**

As Thor walked, the torches slowly became less frequent, before fading into complete darkness.

"Eerie," Thor commented.

As he walked, there was a lone torch about fifty feet in front of him.

"Is this entire 'get back in the game' gig going to be walking from one torch to the next?" He sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised. After Obi and I left production things went downhill."

"Thor!" A deep male voice cried out.

"Sweet mother of pearl!" Thor fell backwards.

"You've been eliminated from the game," a girl's voice called out.

"And now you must face your toughest test yet if you want to return," a higher male voice said.

Thor gulped. "And that test is…"

"Us," All three voices said at the same time, as three people stepped into the torchlight.

"Hey, I know you!" Thor realized. "You're Koh! And… you're Bao! And… you're the bird guy who keeps changing his name!"

"Buzzard," Buzzard supplied.

"And you're all… the biggest villains… in your seasons..." Thor's face fell.

Buzzard smirked. "You didn't think Obi would only bring back the good guys, did you?"

"That's right," Koh said with a sinister grin. "And to get back into the game, you have to survive us."

"Because this," Bao stared at Thor. "Is Bad Guy Island."

**Confessional Cam:**

Thor: _(In complete deadpan)_ Hooray.

**End Confession**

**_Author's Notes:_**

_**Thor: **Welcome to the penultimate compilation of everything Obi-verse! I was pumped when Obi asked me to help co-write this. Don't get me wrong, this is still his story, through and through. I'm just Santa's- er, Obi's- little helper. Of course, there was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity to eliminate myself, so Thor takes 15th place. But as you can see, he may have a chance yet…_

_Anyway, stay tuned for more content from us, either as individuals or co-writing!_

_**Obi: **Love the new stereotypes, Thor… Oh, hang on guys, you'll read those in a sec. Well, I'm glad to be back, and hopefully the-toughest-of-the-tough style of this season is enough for you guys, seeing as how I've lost literally all of my TD docs. Anyways, Thor and I are having a LOT of fun writing this, so let us know how we did!_

**_Okamua Tribe_**

_Alysson- The Fashionista_

_Arnold- The Nature Lover_

_Dixie- The Former Farmer_

_Obi- The Host turned Fan_

**_Kalua Tribe_**

_Bri- The Bossy McBossypants_

_Dustin- The Guy Who Just Wants To Be Left Alone, Gosh Darn It!_

_Isaac- The Extreme Do-Gooder_

_Keanu- The Chillaxed Islander_

_Nalin- The Hardballing Monk_

**_Kekolu Tribe_**

_Bullshark- 'Nuff Said._

_Cliff- The Youtube Star_

_Hyrum- The Romance-Seeker_

_Kim- The Sk8r Girl (?)_

_Ralph- The Moron Musclehead_

**_Bad Guy Island:_**

_Thor- The Egotistical Ex-Host (15th Place)_


End file.
